Such a cutting tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,986. Since the clamping finger is positively guided via a pin in an oblong hole, the clamping finger pulls the cutting insert into the recess on the carrier body; however, substantially no radial compression force of the clamping finger is applied to the cutting insert. Furthermore, due to the double guidance of the clamping finger, secure clamping of the cutting insert is often not possible. When in use, this can result in disengagement of the cutting insert from the cutting tool.